


One Day to Live

by EmilyFairy



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFairy/pseuds/EmilyFairy
Summary: Because I wouldn't care anymore. I wouldn't care what people thought of me, if I only had one day to live. I wouldn't have to run from my feelings anymore, bury them away like they're something dead, even though they're the only thing I'm living for. These little moments, here with you, Col... moments stolen in cheap motel rooms and tour buses, or sometimes at my place... they're the only thing I'm living for.





	One Day to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Still plugging through getting my older works posted... I won't always be so spammy, I promise. ;)

"If you only had one day to live, what would you do?" Colin looks at Ryan, leaning forward on the motel bed as if he's eager to hear whatever Ryan has to say.

Ryan sighs and runs his hands through his hair, mainly because it keeps his hands occupied. And if his hands are occupied, then he won't reach out to where Colin sits, cross-legged in front of him, close enough that their knees are brushing. He won't stroke his thumb along the side of Colin's jawline, he won't slip one hand around the back of Colin's neck to caress the baby fine hair growing there, he won't trace the edges of Colin's lips with his fingers... 

"Ry?" Colin cocks his head to one side, smiling faintly. He touches Ryan's knee, and Ryan envies how easily he pulls away. 

"I'm sorry," Ryan says shakily. "What was the question again?"

Colin sighs, his smile deepening, making his eyes crinkle adorably at the corners. Ryan clenches both hands into fists and stuffs them into his lap. 

"If you only had one day to live, what would you do?" Colin repeats.

What would I do? Ryan wants to say. Col, I'd fly out to Toronto or wherever you happened to be. Yes, I said fly. And I'd track you down, and steal you away to Vancouver... I'd have to fly again, but this time it would be okay because you'd be with me, and you'd hold my hand and whisper nonsense in my ear until I didn't even remember that I was in the air. 

And when we reached Vancouver, we'd walk around the city, going to all our favorite old places. Seeing what's changed, and what's the same. I'd take you to that little diner we used to go to at three o'clock in the morning sometimes, and we'd share a giant mound of waffles. And this time, Col... this time, if you got any whipped cream or syrup caught in the corners of your mouth, I'd lean over and brush it off with my thumb, or maybe even kiss it off, like I fantasized about when we were younger... 

At the end of the day, we'd stay in the nicest hotel in the city, in the penthouse if I could swing it. And I'd order wine up to the room, and make love to you all night long until you were senseless and all you could say was my name... we'd collapse into bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, and you'd whisper that you loved me. And I'd fall asleep with a smile on my face, listening to your every breath rise and fall, knowing that you were mine. 

Because I wouldn't care anymore. I wouldn't care what people thought of me, if I only had one day to live. I wouldn't have to run from my feelings anymore, bury them away like they're something dead, even though they're the only thing I'm living for. These little moments, here with you, Col... moments stolen in cheap motel rooms and tour buses, or sometimes at my place... they're the only thing I'm living for. 

Ryan drops his eyes, tracing patterns on the faded bedspread. "Oh... spend the day with my family, I guess."


End file.
